A physical-layer device (PHY), such as a PHY coupling a memory controller with a memory, may consume a significant amount of the total power consumed in an electronic system. The PHY may be allocated a fixed power budget. The power actually consumed by the PHY, however, may vary depending on bandwidth associated with a workload running on the system.